


A Day in The Life - Chapter Four: Richard's POV

by Alisanne



Series: A Day in The Life [4]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Day in The Life - Chapter Four: Richard's POV

  
Richard’s POV

~

Jean-Claude looked interested in what I had to say about Tara, but I can never be sure with him. He was acting interested, so I was going with it. Plus, you can never be _too_ polite to a creature who could turn around and rip you to shreds.

It was finally over! I was finally rid of that woman. I hadn’t been sure that the plan would work. I was almost sorry that it had. I used to love her, I really did. But that was ages ago, when I thought she was human. Before she became a virtual vampire herself. There was a time when I had thought that she wanted a relatively normal life. Boy, she sure proved me wrong. Thank God I didn’t marry her! What a disaster that would have been.

The thing is, I don’t think that we’re out of the woods yet. She has no clue what we did, but she’ll figure it out, and when she does there will be a big scene. She might even talk to me. Not that I can even stand to look at her really, but it might be nice to finally get the answers to a few questions. I was glad that we had a back up plan, since she can be quite vindictive.

As I bid the vampire goodnight, it occurred to me that this whole thing had worked out really weirdly. Jean-Claude and I had started out as rivals, and now we were allies. We would never be friends, but we did still have the bonds, and we would fight each other’s enemies whenever necessary.

Jamil and Shang-Da were waiting for me as I left the Circus.

“How’d it go?” Jamil asked. He had been happy to help lure Anita to the Circus. I had never seen him so eager to talk to her. I have to admit that his misgivings about her had been dead on.

“Went as planned,” I said, trying to ignore the grins that split both their faces.

“That’s good news, Richard,” Shang-Da said quietly. I was surprised, since he almost never offered an opinion unless asked.

“And Jason?” Jamil growled. Jamil had been chief amongst those who had wanted me to ritually cast him out of the Pack. That is until I explained that making him go with Anita would be an even worse punishment. I might take him back if he begged long enough, but life would never be pleasant for him in the pack.

“That, too, went as planned,” I said. Jamil nodded, satisfied for now. God help Jason if he ever ran into any pack members from now on, though. I shrugged. I really couldn’t bring myself to care. He had done it to himself, and would have to live with the consequences.

As we drove back to my house, I found myself wondering, for perhaps the millionth time, how someone who had started out as a fairly normal (if a bit violent) person could end up as such a judgmental slut. I sometimes wondered if she had some sort of psychiatric problem. She tried to paint me with that brush, I know, but the good thing about the Pack is, you know your packmates really well. No one can become psychotic without just about everybody knowing. We are bonded, after all. Maybe Anita forgot that when she tried to convince everyone I was nuts?

“Are you going to tell her about Micah being married?” Jamil asked suddenly.

I shrugged. I had tried to tell her that Jean-Claude and I had had him investigated, but she had kept insisting that I was jealous, and eventually had stopped taking the calls.

“She’ll figure it out at some point,” I said. “Maybe she knows already and doesn’t care.” The thought had occurred to me before. She had been so reluctant to have sex when we were together, and now she was fucking everyone who was in her general vicinity, so maybe doing married guys wasn’t such a problem for her.

As we pulled up the the house all the lights were blazing. ‘Hey, what’s going on?” I asked.

“Surprise,” Jamil muttered as he jumped out of the jeep.

Surprise? Okay.

“What’s going on?” I said as I walked through the door. About sixty pack members were present, all standing around chatting quietly, sipping drinks. Sylvie turned towards us as we walked in. “Is it done?” she asked, and the room went silent as they all waited for an answer.

I grinned and nodded. The room went wild with cheering, just about everybody was there including... Tara?

“What? When did _you_ get here?” I was pretty surprised.

She laughed, strawberry blonde hair gleaming in the lights, and grabbed me in a fierce hug. “Verne let me come early,” she whispered in my ear. “Happy to see me?” She leaned back to look at my face. “Apparently you are,” she chuckled, easily able to feel how happy my body was to see her.

As we kissed hello, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Anita. But hey, she chose her life.

~  



End file.
